One Shot Regalia: The three Sacred Stars
by porfavorviolame.shizuma
Summary: Este es un pequeño relato de lo que me hubiese gustado que pasara entre Rena y Yui tras la batalla con Johan. Es una historia de romance entre Rena y Yui. En la categoria esta como Strawberry Panic porque aun no se ha incluido a Regalia en la lista de animes de fanfiction.


**One Shot de Regalia:** **The Three Sacred Stars**

Tras proteger la tierra y alcanzar la victoria sobre Johan el apacible Imperio de Enastoria se entregaba a los brazos de la noche. En el aposento de la emperatriz, Yui y Rena hacían lo propio. Tras quedar satisfechas por una exquisita cena, se fueron a descansar, esta vez ambas lo hicieron en la habitación de Yui, pues con todo lo que había ocurrido en batalla con las Regalias sus lazos de amistad y hermandad se hallan más unidos.

Pero había algo más en los sentimientos de Yui, una necesidad por saciar pero que no sabía muy bien cual era. Aunque cada parte de su cuerpo se hallaba agotada por el consumo de todas sus energías durante la batalla con Johan, el sueño fue esquivo con ella y le abandono. Y el insomnio sin ser invitado llego a ocupar su espacio.

Yui pasó varios minutos mirando hacia el techo, captando algún sonio, contando ovejas, recordando la batalla, pensando en sus amigas en lo que fuera con tal de lograr dormir, pero nada parecía surtir efecto. Por tanto prefirió acomodarse de lado quedando frente a Rena, quien dormía muy plácidamente. Se quedó observándola por varios minutos, con sus ojos verdes delineo cada rasgo del rostro de la pequeña, aunque en verdad era pequeña en estatura, pero no en edad, sin embargo desconocía realmente cual era la edad de Rena, pero eso no era tan importante, no como el hecho de que ahora estuviese junto a ella y que siempre lo estarían. Yui se sentía fascinada al observar a Rena, era muy hermosa, tan delicada, tan propia, le admiraba, le amaba y sabía que su vida sin ella sería tan vacía, no obstante había algo más dentro de ese cariño, dentro de ese amor de hermanas, algo que estaba muy oculto en el corazón de Yui, ese algo que ella no sabía cómo describir.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios ante aquellos pensamientos, justo en ese momento Rena pronuncio su nombre "Yui", rápidamente la rubia se levantó para responder al llamado de la pequeña, observo que esta aún se hallaba dormida, pensó que quizás estaba soñando con ella, de pronto algo más intervino en aquel momento. Una luz al lado de Rena apareció, muy tenue y que poco a poco fue tomando forma, era Ix Lux, Yui la reconoció de inmediato y aunque trato de levantarse para saludarle como era apropiado, esta le dijo que no moviendo su cabeza de un lado hacia otro, luego le sonrió, le guiño un ojo y despareció.

A Yui le extraño completamente aquel acto, se recostó nuevamente, cerró los ojos por un instante y para cuando los abrió se hallaba en otro lugar. Sintió como sus manos palpaban algo que no era la suavidad de su cama, era pasto lo que tocaban, sus ojos observaron atentos el lugar, se hallaba en aquel paisaje en que el que tiempo atrás había encontrado a Rena, pero ¿que hacia allí? se preguntaba, tal vez esto solo era un sueño y así lo creyó, se quedó acostada admirando el hermoso cielo azul que se imponía en aquel lugar, sintió como una suave brisa tocaba su piel y despeinaba sus cabellos. Se preguntó si Rena estaría en este sueño, pero minutos después llegaría la respuesta a su pregunta, pues sin darse cuenta una chica se acercó, interponiéndose entre la luz radiante del sol y ella. Al sentir una gran sombra cubriendo su rostro abrió los ojos encontrándose a una joven muy hermosa, una sensación de familiaridad le invadió

-¿Rena?

-Sí, soy yo,

-Pero estas muy diferente, te vez más alta y más adulta- le contesto mientras se sentaba para detallar mejor a la joven mujer.

-Hay ocasiones en las que dentro de Magna Alecto puedo ser adulta. Por qué no lose, tal vez son solo mis deseos que se hacen realidad. Quieres caminar conmigo un rato- le pregunto Rena-

-Si- contesto Yui mientras tomaba la mano que le ofrecía Rena para levantarse. Una vez de pie noto que Rena era mucho mas alta que ella, pudo notar la fuerza de sus manos y admiro lo bella que lucía y lo bien que se veía en ese traje de oficial. También admiro como sus curvas, sus pechos y caderas estaban exquisitamente formados. No obstante lo que altero su espíritu fue su atractiva sonrisa la cual activo nuevamente esa necesidad que aún no lograba comprender.

Rena la tomo de su mano y una vez de pie no quiso soltarla, por el contrario entrelazo sus dedos con los de Yui y aunque en su interior se hallaba temerosa esperando algún rechazo o cambio en la rubia, esto no sucedió. Y asi tomadas de la mano caminaron por aquel lugar, con el viento revolviendo sus cabellos y sonriendo ante las trivialidades que conversaban. Sin embargo tanto Yui como Rena tenían miedo de despertar, este sueño era tan hermoso que sabían que en cualquier momento podían volver a la realidad, por tanto Rena quiso tomar la iniciativa de dejar desbordar todos sus sentimientos, asi que detuvo su caminar y por ende el de Yui, se dispuso frente a ella en silencio, solo saciando sus ojos con la belleza de la otra mujer. Con cuidado llevo una de sus manos hacia uno de los mechones rubios que el viento había desordenado y lo acomodo detrás de la oreja de Yui, en una delicada caricia rozo la oreja y luego delineo el mentón de su amada.

Yui sentía como su pulso se aceleraba y más al sentir el tacto de Rena, no podía dejar de verla a los ojos, de naufragar en ellos, estaba embelesada con su forma de mirar, de pronto noto como lentamente el rostro de Rena de acercaba más al suyo hasta rozar sus narices y sentir el aliento de la otra. Con aquel gesto Yui sintió que su necesidad iba tomando forma, se iba haciendo mas clara, supo que su necesidad era Rena, que la deseaba de un modo inexplicable. Por tanto se dejó abrazar ante esos labios que ahora estaban más cerca de los suyos.

Y así lentamente sus labios fueron acercándose, hasta quedar rozando uno con el otro, ambas cerraron sus ojos para entregarse totalmente a aquel primer e inocente beso; no fue necesaria la experiencia para que sus labios saborearan los de la otra pues la necesidad que ambas sentían se podía ver reflejada allí. Tras juntar sus labios, los brazos hicieron lo propio, reclamando el cuerpo de la otra. A Rena nunca se le había pasado por la mente lo exquisito que eran los labios de Yui, en segundos se volvió adicta a ellos, no quería dejar de besarlos, por el contrario preciso ahondar mucho más en ellos, así que intensifico sus besos.

Yui correspondió acercándola más a su cuerpo, sintió que la ropa les estaba estorbando, le urgía acariciar la piel de Rena, por tanto deshizo por algunos segundo sus besos, tomo aire y ante el rostro de interrogación de Rena, le invito a acomodarse bajo uno de los arboles mas cercanos del lugar. Una vez allí sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, pero esta vez sus besos iban acompañados de caricias, Yui enredaba sus dedos dentro del cabello de Rena, deshaciéndose de su par de coletas y dejándolo suelto. Entre tanto las manos de Rena libraban una batalla por apartar la ropa de Yui de su cuerpo, como varias veces atrás le había ayudado a vestirse fue muy fácil ganar esa guerra. El tacto de sus manos logro alcanzar la piel de Yui, lo que hizo que sus besos se detuvieran, pues los labios de Rena ahora exigían posarse en la piel de Yui, y asi lo hizo, a media que la desvestía iba cubriendo la piel de su amada con sus besos.

Yui era un mar de sentimientos, de sensaciones, no tenía control de sus emociones, lo único que podía hacer era dejarse consumir por ese deseo que Rena estaba provocando. No tenía explicación ante las caricias de los labios de Rena sobre su cuerpo, sintió que necesitaba cada vez mas de ella, pero también sintió que le urgía tocarla, por tanto detuvo aquella embestida de pasión y con una Rena desprevenida dio una voltereta quedando sobre ella.

Rena vio como los ojos de Yui estaban encendidos, deseosos, sin poner obstrucción alguna dejo que esta fuera desnudándola, aunque cada una conocía de memoria el cuerpo de la otra por las muchas veces que se habían bañado juntas nunca habían sobrepasado ese límite invisible de tocarse, solo hasta este momento cuando Yui pasaba sus dedos por la clavícula de Rena y luego delicadamente acariciaba sus pechos, los gemidos no dieron espera y esa pasión que ahora despertaba fue envolviéndolas cada vez más. Rena termino de desvestir a Yui y una vez sus cuerpos se hallaron en esa desnudez, las caricias y los besos danzaron por sus cuerpos, cada una aunque inexpertas apremiaron aquellos puntos que urgían complacencia.

Y así con el viento y aquel paisaje como únicos testigos sus cuerpos y almas se entrelazaron, se entregaron y alcanzaron el clímax.

Yui despertó con una sonrisa en sus labios, y con una par de brazos que se aferraban a su cuerpo, supo que eran los de Rena, pero al sentirse desnuda sufrió un sobresalto con el cual despertó a su amada, sin embargo aquello no le sorprendió tanto como el ver que la Rena de aquel sueño era la misma que ahora compartía su cama, no podía creerlo.

Rena que se hallaba sorprendida ante aquel hecho no tenia explicación al respecto, pero el ver que su cuerpo ya no era de una pequeña, le lleno de felicidad el alma y sobre todo que aquello que soñó esa noche fue real, fue la verdad que de ahora en adelante podía amar sin límites a aquella rubia que la observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Fin


End file.
